


Artwork for Checkmate 'Verse by Bead (beadattitude)

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers for one of my favorite comfort fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Checkmate 'Verse by Bead (beadattitude)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Checkmate 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221898) by [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Nov. 11th, 2009

Transformation fics in SGA seem a natural with all those weird machines left behind by those wacky Ancients. Some transformation fics work for me, some don't. 

I **love** this one.

It is, plain and simple, a love story. Yet, it's more. The interactions between a transformed John and the city's various inhabitants is explored wonderfully, adding another dimension to what could have been just Rodney takes care of John - he changes back - they live happily ever after. Rodney shines with his knowledge of cats, yet John the human is still very much there inside a different body, forcing Rodney to tread a very narrow line to avoid offense and future recriminations.

I wanted to create a cover for the series, but couldn't decide which of the several I roughed out to finish. I finally went with two.

 


End file.
